Electric Spatula
Electric Spatula is a weapon that replaced Adu Du's Spaceship which Probe bought from Bago Go. History Because Probe doesn't have enough money to buy the Laser Beam X3400 to defeat BoBoiBoy, he sold Adu Du Spaceship, meanwhile, Bago Go introduced to him the Electric Spatula which can make things very easy like cooking rice, because of the Electric Spatula, they don't need any rice cooker, all they have to do is to put some grains in the Electric Spatula and will easily be cook, it can also be use to splat flies, Adu Du scolded and hitted Probe with the weapon because they really don't need it because he thinks that Probe wants it just to cook noodles until he saw the robot Mukalakus. Offer The Electric Spatula has a Limited Offer, so anyone who likes to buy it must call at: 10934973053790. Quotes Disney Channel version Adu Du: Huh, what weapon? Probe: Electric Spatula! Bago Go: With the Electric Spatula, you longer no need to use a rice cooker, just scoop the rice, wait for it to become fried and then eat it, It's easy, right? It can also be use to hit flies! Adu Du: We don't need any Electric Spatula, you'll pay to sell noodles with it?! Probe: Ouch...Ouch! I really still believe you, Mr. Boss! Adu Du: You sold out my spaceship and you only got is this Electric Spatula! Probe: Not only that, Mister Boss! YouTube version Adu Du: Huh? what kind of weapon? Probe: The Electric Lattle! Bago Go: With the Electric Lattle, you will never need a rice cooker, just scoop some, wait for it to cook, and eat! Isn't it easy? Product can also be use to swat flies! Adu Du: Why do we need an Electric Lattle! are you trying to cook noodles?! Probe: Ouch...Ouch! It cooks rice Mr.Boss! Adu Du: You sold my whole Spaceship, just to get an Electric Lattle! Season 2 When Adu Du was eating Nasi Lemak, the fly disturb him, Probe used it to hit it but it hit Adu Du's face. He then hit Probe for 31 times. After Adu Du create Shrinking Pistol Laser, Probe shrink BoBoiBoy, Gopal, and Fang when they got punish because of entering the restricted area. First. he hit their head with it and shrink them opposite the way Adu Du ordered him to shoot and squash. Note: In this season, it was called the Electrical Spoon. Informations * Unlike the Laser Beam X3400, the Electric Spatula is much cheaper because it's price is up to 20 Ringgits and 50 cents only. * The Electric Spatula is the second spatula appeared in the series, the first is the Blocking Spatula of Super Auntie Probe (Season 1, Episode 5). * In the YouTube version, it is called Electric Lattle. Trivia * When Adu Du hitted Probe with the Electric Spatula, we can see that Probe is not affected or short-circuited by the electricity from the weapon. * There are two reasons why Probe doens't have enough money to buy the Laser Beam X3400: **Adu Du nevers gave Probe his monthly salary (Season 1, Episode 3). **He already used his pocket money to buy the Papa Zola Video Game (Season 1, Episode 7). Appearances * Season 1, Episode 12 * Season 2, Episode 1 * Season 2, Episode 5 * Season 2, Episode 6 * Season 2, Episode 13 Gallery vlcsnap-2012-06-16-20h45m20s69.png vlcsnap-2012-06-16-20h45m21s81.png vlcsnap-2012-06-14-19h09m45s68.png vlcsnap-2012-06-14-19h09m48s91.png Bago Go Electric Spatula.png Videos BoBoiBoy Electric Spatula Commercial (Bahasa Malaysia)|Malay version BoBoiBoy Electric Spatula Commercial (English)|English version ms:Sudip Elektrik Category:Bago Go's Weapons Category:Probe's belongings Category:Accesories